


The Warriors

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Costumes, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Story plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drawing and story plot of it I came up with by listening the song Same Ol' by The Heavy and watching TV ad of Pepsi nex zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warriors

 

 

[Setting]

Bodie... He's been traveling around the world as a bounty hunter. He has a purpose of his wandering but he's kept it secret to others. A short-range fighter with a sword and knives. 24 years old.

Doyle... He lives at the edged of  the half desert and half jungle are alone, far from the village. He hunts and tames beasts for his living. A middle-range fighter with a bowgun and a whip. He looks in his early 20s.

  
  


[Story Plot]

Bodie dropped by at a small village near the desert during his travel. He heard a rumor of the vicious creature had scared the villagers for long time and found it was offered a prize for someone to get rid of it. He took the request and headed for the place where the creature was believed to live.

On the way there, he was attacked by a herd of wild wolves. When a wolf tried to launch a surprise attack behind him, an arrow fled from somewhere hit the wolf down. There was a man armed with a bowgun. It was Doyle. Bodie got injured by the attack and Doyle took him to the place where he lived and treated him. Doyle said it was dangerous wandering around the desert and asked Bodie why he was there. Bodie told Doyle about the request of getting rid of the vicious creature and he was on the way to find it. Doyle knew where it lived and he asked Bodie to take him along with him. Doyle and his mother ware attacked by it and she was killed five years ago. He was injured severely too and his right cheek bone was broken at that time. He wanted to revenge himself on his old enemy but the creature was too strong for him alone to be handled. Bodie thought it was a good offer to have him who would be a great help with his shooting skill and knowledge about the place and besides Doyle didn't want the money. After a full preparation, they headed for their destination together in the next morning.

On the way to their destination, they talked a lot. About Doyle's past, Bodie's travel, and so on. For Doyle, it'd been a long time to communicate with other human since the last time he did and he enjoyed Bodie's company and he was curious about the all adventures Bodie had experienced. Bodie asked him why Doyle lived alone far from the village casually but the question hit the point. Doyle reluctantly revealed the fact he was an half elf as showing his mildly pointed ears, because of that the villagers were scared with him and he ended up to be distant from them. Bodie was shocked to know it but he hid his feelings for the fact.

After a severe battle, they beaten the creature and their mission was achieved. Bodie won the prize and Doyle was happy to be able to revenge his dead mother. Just about they were going to separate, Bodie asked Doyle to come with him. Doyle was bit nervous about it and showed hesitation but inwardly he was so stimulated enough to join him by the tales Bodie told him. To push him to make his mind, Bodie told him his real purpose of his travel. 3 years ago, when he belonged to the imperial guards, his younger sister fallen love with a male elf. They loved each other so much but love affairs between elves and humans were banned in elf's law and the tragedy happened. They were found out by the king of the elves and a male elf was executed and Bodie's sister was also punished, she was turn to be a beautiful rose tree by the spell. Bodie was furious at the unfairness of the way his sister was treated, started to search the method of turning his sister back to be an human again. He found it in the ancient book about elves and there was a clue in the country of elves. He quit the job and headed for the country but it was not on the map so he had to travel around the world. And here, he found Doyle, who was an half elf and might know something about the country, he needed him. Doyle remembered vaguely his mother talked about her homeland and he thought he could help Bodie with it and he agreed to come with him.

(Fast forward.... Skip their effort to get the country of elves... lol And maybe during this period they began to notice their feelings for each others... After all it's Bodie/Doyle story, you know!)

They met the king of elves and Bodie pleaded him to get his sister back to be an human. He told him that he couldn't do that without an essential item to break the spell and Bodie should get that. During the meeting, the queen of elves found Doyle had resemblance to her lost sister long ago. (Well, it's typical... lol) And Bodie and Doyle managed to get it and succeeded. (It's strange... The person who put someone a spell break the spell, can't he? Well, it's a just story... )

Before Bodie and Doyle departed to Bodie's homeland, the queen asked Doyle about her mother. He told her what happened to his mother and his revenge. The queen appreciated it and asked him what she could do for him in return. Doyle said that he wanted to be an human, he couldn't stand being alone anymore, just wanted to spend his life as an human. His wish came true with her power and told him by he arrived their destination he would be an human.

(Maybe around here is their first sex... hahaha)

Bodie and Doyle went back to Bodie's homeland and he succeeded to get his sister back again. And he successfully joined back to imperial guard and got Doyle as a life partner. They lived happily ever after.

END.

 

  
Hmm, this story proceed too good for them... But I love happy stories, you know :-)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This TV ad is based on a very well-known Japanese fairy tale which is Momo-Taro. From little kids to the elderly people know it. When I saw this TV ad first time, I was blown away by the quality and a good sense of content.  
> (Reference of Momo-Taro is [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momotar%C5%8D). 
> 
> The TV ad's URL is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=gfQllrEbTlM)
> 
> Unfortunately it's in Japanese only, so I put it's subtitles for you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> _EPISODE. ZERO_  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Once upon a time, there is a small village._  
>  _A herd of ogres invaded it._  
>  _Those ogres were too strong to be beaten by villagers._  
>  _Momo-taro heard the happening and he gathered a dog, a monkey and a pheasant as fellows._  
>  _They headed for the island of ogres._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Beat the stronger._
> 
>  
> 
> _FOREVER CHALLENGE._
> 
> I could join this year Pros Big Bang as a writer as well if I had a skill of writing a novel... But this seems my limit. It's fun to develop the story plot, though :-) If I made a comic with this, I'm not sure how many pages I need to draw. I'm sure I'll give up!


End file.
